Beyond the Bars
by Salazara
Summary: Sirius and his look apon life when he was in Azkaban.
1. What is it like to feel the rain?

Beyond the bars

I can hear the rain.

I can hear the children as they play-

Splashing up the puddles.

I can look out beyond my bared windows- That is all I **can **do,

I can look out into the rain.

I know what it is, life-

To be able to see but never touch.

I can hear their crying-

Those around me in this damp cold cell.

Some try to escape while others go insane.

They try to dig out of the cell-

But the cell is made of solid stone.

Innocent I tell them-

Still they believe me not,

Unjust I will tell them-

Still they believe me not.

Blood flows down my face in a torrent like a stream.

There is not a single act of justice or peace in a war.

Those who are crying out- being tortured till death- cry out in torment and pain.

Can you tell me small child, so meek and humble- what is it like to feel the rain?

By: Sara Runions


	2. Inside and Outside I scream

Inside and Outside I scream

When the rain pours down,

Past my bared window,

Only I hear it,

I am alone,

They can not forgive me,

They think I did something,

Something unforgivable,

I scream into the rain,

I am like a peninsula,

Almost an inland,

But still with feelings of pain and sorrow,

The guards past my cell like ghosts,

Taunting me,

Unlike the others I have something to keep me sane,

The knowledge that I did nothing to deserve this,

Or did I?

And so I again scream into the rain just past my bared window,

"This is not justice!"

I hear a laugh and turn to look,

A man is standing at my cell door,

"You are right," said the man with a voice as cold as his heart,

"Justice would only be if you died."

I look at him closer and gasp in surprise,

Remus Lupin turns on his heel and walks away,

But I still caught him crying as he did,

Not for me though,

Never for me,

Just for them,

I feel the familiar aching of my heart begin,

I am alone,

And I scream into the rain,

"What did I do to deserve this pain?"

A/N: This is my disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I just own this poem. Please Review!


	3. Same feelings, different feelings

Disclaimer: Do not own yada, yada, yada…..

Dedication: to all my reviewers…..

Note: I am sorry it toke me this long to update but my computer was being daft.

Title: Beyond the bars

Chapter 3: Same feelings, different feelings

It's been long,

Five years,

Five years and no visits,

No taunting either,

I have forgotten all meanings,

To the words 'human contact',

I hold onto hope,

For that is all I have left,

My friends are gone,

And my family hates me,

Although my soul is decaying,

I'll try and be strong,

If there is one thing I have learned it is to never up,

Misery lurks in my heart,

Always,

It drowns me,

But I have felt this way for five years,

It's nothing new,

I know that I will never forget the words,

Which Remus spoke to me with,

They were so cold,

Full of hatred,

And loathing.

Perhaps I was imagining it,

But he looked sad too,

A sadness for me?

Probably not,

I can hardly bare it here,

The dementors are slowly driving me mad,

To a point of no return,

Verbal and mental beatings are daily,

Verbal and mental beatings are daily,

To everyone in this prison,

Including me.

Nevertheless I have a feeling,

That I should hang on,

Something is going to happen,

To make my feelings change,

So as night draws near,

And the sun spreads its scarlet arms,

I turn to my window,

I think to myself,

Five years and no visits,

Five years is a long time,

Feeling the same feeling again,

So I whisper,

I do not shout,

"Some way, some how, I'll get out."

By: Salazara

Author's note: My next poem might be a little late (I am going to a wedding) so please hang in there and don't stop reviewing please.

Here are some jokes to make you happy-

Christmas tree to Christmas ornament: How you hanging in there?

Christmas ornament to Christmas tree: I can't believe I went out on a limb for you!

Chalkboard to chalk: Are you sick? You feel a little chalky.

Q: There is a submarine. Suddenly the captain sees a giant board. What does he say?

A: Abort! Abort! Abort! (A board! A board! A board!)


	4. The Plan

Dedicated to all my reviewers

Title: The Plan

I see him

Again

In my mind

A traitor

A friend

A murder

A marauder

A person

A rat

I throw a punch in the air

To my side

My knuckles collide

Hard with the grey stones

I only just feel my broken bones

I could scream and I could yell

But I don't want to be like them

The others

That are around me

They look beyond the bars to see a sunset

They see no hope

Neither light nor life

In something that is so beautiful

I look and see only them

Who are they? you might ask

They are the people who keep me alive, I would answer

They are the ones that help me survive

I can just picture them now

Laughing

Smiling

I want to be with them! Not here!

And for the first time,

After trying to be strong,

I feel like I might die

So I ask "How will I get by?"

Then I see them

Again

In my mind

My godson

My friend

Being away from you

I can hardly even bare

I can see you start to cry

For the people you have lost

And I know why I can't die

Someone must tell them the truth

To tell them who took away Lily and James

I know I must be that man

So I say, "Don't worry Harry. I have a plan."

By: Salazara

Review please!


End file.
